The Seventh Year
by AllySecretlyLikesYou
Summary: This year was supposed to be the best year of Rose Weasley's life- she's getting perfect grades, and achieving the position of Head Girl. But there's just one problem- the Head Boy is the person that she hated the most! Scorose.


**The Seventh Year**

**Summary: **_This year was supposed to be the best year of Rose Weasley's life- she's getting perfect grades, and achieving the position of Head Girl. But there's just one problem- the Head Boy is the person that she hated the most! _

**Main pairing: **_ScoRose _

_**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS, NOR ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN ANY POSSIBLE OCs.**_

* * *

><p><strong>King's Cross Station<strong>

Amongst the crowd of people waiting impatiently for their trains, two girls could be heard, surrounded by their embarrassed-looking family. On first glance, there seems to be nothing unusual about these girls, nor their families. At a closer inspection, though, and if you knew where to look, you would see their carts have weird trunks and cages of owls. And if you look even closer, you would see weird looking stick-like objects inside the pockets of each and every one of them.

"Blimey, Hermione, you would think that they wouldn't scream so much, considering that they saw each other last week." Said Ronald Wesley, father of one of the girls, said.

"Let them be, Ron," Hermione, his wife, said. "It's their last year in Hogwarts."

True enough, the two girls were saying some things along those lines.

_**Meanwhile with the two girls…**_

"I can't believe it's our last year in Hogwarts!" Alice Longbottom, the shorter one of the two, said.

"I know!" Rose Weasley, the other girl, said. "7 years!"

However, their mini reunion was cut short by Alice's twin brother, Frank, telling them that they had to go.

"Oh, goodbye Rosie! Have fun at Hogwarts!" Hermione, her mother, said, hugging her. "Don't forget to send us weekly letters, and congratulations again on getting Head Girl!"

"Thanks mom, I won't forget!" Rose promised, hugging back. Giving her dad a peck on the cheek, she walked inside the train in the Platform 9 ¾, arm in arm with Alice, immediately looking for a compartment.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley!" A deep voice shouted. Rose looked around for the source of the voice and realized that the person wasn't talking to her, but instead, to her younger brother, Hugo.

"Sorry," her younger brother mumbled. He might be a fifth year, but he doesn't like fights, unlike his older cousins, Albus and James.

"Well, sorry is not enough, Weasley," the other boy growled, and upon closer inspection, Rose saw that it was Gayle Goyle. "You need to learn your lesson, faggot."

Before Rose or Alice or Hugo could react, Gayle had hit Hugo with so much force that the latter has been sent sprawling on the ground. It snapped Rose out of her reverie.

But before she could draw out her wand, someone else had beat her to it and confronted Gayle Goyle.

"You shouldn't have done that," Scorpius Malfoy shouted.

"He ran into me!" Goyle defended.

"He bumped into you, you pompous prat!" Malfoy spat, wand drawn up to Goyle's neck like a sword. "He's a fourth year, three years younger! Why would you bully a fourteen year old kid?!"

"What right do you have to shout at me and sanctioning me like that? And you're a Slytherin; shouldn't you be defending your house?" Goyle accused. Scorpius shook his head.

"The Slytherins are not my only responsibility now," he said. "I'm not a prefect anymore, Goyle. I'm Head Boy now."

With one last glare, Goyle turned around and walked away. Scorpius sighed, heading towards Hugo.

"You okay?" He asked Hugo. The younger boy nodded and stood up. Malfoy searched in his pockets and got a huge chunk of Honeydukes chocolate. He gave it to Hugo.

"Here, eat this. It helped me a lot when I was younger, and I do believe that it will help you too." Scorpius caught Rose's stare and turned Hugo around. The crowd surrounding the boys immediately dispersed under Scorpius's cold glare, and Rose ran to Hugo, engulfing him in a hug.

"Thank you," she said to Scorpius. To her surprise, he smiled to her; a small smile, really, but it was a start. He usually just smirks or scowls when she's around.

He saluted her and walked away without a second glance.

"Come on, Hugo," Rose said. "I believe Alice has found us a compartment by now."

_**Scorpius**_

"What happened, how's my cousin, is he all right, did you get Goyle?!" Scorpius heard Albus, who stood up as he entered their compartment. Frank grasped Al's shoulder and forced him to sit down.

"He's all right," Scorpius said, taking some root beer from the cooler under his seat and passing one to Albus and Frank.

"I gave Goyle multiple sanctions… and I told him that I can because I'm Head Boy." Scorpius wiped his can of root beer before opening it and taking a sip.

"And Hugo's with your _lovely _cousin, Rose Weasley." To say that Scorpius and Rose disliked each other would be an understatement. They hated each other, ever since first year.

Albus sighed in relief. At least, with Rose and her friend Alice, Hugo can be watched over.

"Oh yeah, I need to go to the prefects' carriage to explain stuff. I wonder who the Head Girl is," Scorpius said. Albus frowned at this.

"You don't know?" Al asked. Scorpius shook his head, taking a sip from his can of root beer while Al just started to open his.

"The Head Girl happens to be my lovely cousin, Rose Weasley."

With that, Scorpius spit his root beer on Frank, who was, unfortunately, unable to duck.

"Dude!" Frank protested. Scorpius was too shocked to answer.

"Just change into your Hogwarts robes instead," Al said.

"Fine," Frank replied. He's not really talkative, which was the opposite of his twin sister, Alice.

"I have to go," Scorpius said, standing up and walking away for his Head Boy duties. Frank stood up too, but just to change in his robes. Albus, who was too lazy to change out of his muggle clothing, decided to just sit back and read his copy of _Quidditch Monthly._

_**Rose**_

Rose watched as her younger brother stared out the window with tears forming in his eyes, threatening to drip. Alice, who was usually talkative just decided to shut her mouth, which the redhead was grateful for.

"Just staring into space won't help you, you know," Rose told her younger brother. Hugo just glanced at her before looking away to stare out of the window again.

Rose looked at her best friend pleadingly. They had a little non-verbal argument until Alice raised her hands in defeat.

"Don't you have a prefect-Head Girl meeting to attend to, _my dear Rose?" _Alice asked Rose sweetly. Rose just stood up to leave, but not before seeing Alice place an arm on Hugo's shoulder.

"You need to talk about it, darling. Bottling up your feelings won't get you anywhere. That's what your sister does, don't try to imitate her." Alice said, her motherly instincts showing, even if she's only seventeen. It worked, though as Hugo gave her a small smile.

Drawing down the curtains, Rose closed the door on her way to the prefects' compartment.

"Hi Rose!" Frank Longbottom greeted her, already dressed in his school robes. "How's Hugo?"

"Oh, he'll be alright, Alice is talking to him." She replied with a smile.

"Well, okay then. Scorp's already in the prefects' carriage-compartment thingy. You better go."

"Okay! Say hi to Albus for me!" She said, running to the compartment.

"I will!" She heard him call after her.

Rose turned around to glance at him, but she didn't realize that Alice chose a compartment near the prefects', so she tripped on the platform and almost fell face-first on the hard wood. Fortunately though, she was caught by a pair of strong arms.

She looked up and was face to face with the person she loathes. But somehow, she is not annoyed by him at the moment, but rather grateful, for he has helped not just her, but her younger brother as well.

Rose had found herself face to face with the one and only Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first Harry Potter fic, and even though I'm more used to writing Percy Jackson ones, I guessed that I'm going to give it a try. If you've read my PJO ones, I would like to apologize, because I've been dealing with a lot of things, and writing makes me happy. And I also haven't been getting any ideas for my Percy Jackson stories, so yeah, there's that. This story will probably have 10-20 chapters, if I get around to continuing it. I probably will. –Aly**

**5/29/15: I edited this, so yeah.**


End file.
